


Charizard In Heat

by RD87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Cum Inflation, Knot, M/M, abdominal bulge, belly bulge, big dick, bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: Ash realizes the real reason why Charizard had been so harsh towards him, and realizes he had been denying his Pokemon a pleasure he didn't know he wanted to give.





	Charizard In Heat

Requested  
Charizard in Heat

(Obviously it doesn’t follow the plot of that episode.)

My hands felt raw and tired, but Charizard was badly hurt.

That Poliwrath and his trainer, Tad, had done a number on Charizard. It took me hours to get him out of that block of ice, but Charizard was my Pokemon and I had to take care of him.

I vigorously continued rubbing him, letting the friction warm him up. Misty and Tracey aided me as well. I could tell he was seriously ill, his orange, leathery skin seemed to be paler than usual.

After some time he awoke, but was still too sick to stand. I had still been caring for him with my red hot hands. My arms, moving in whatever direction neared my hands towards his crotch. I had never paid much attention to such a region, but as I caressed the area surrounding it, I noticed a bright, pink and slimy part of his body start to poke out of a slit. It took my foggy brained Charizard a few seconds to notice that he had been aroused, so he tiredly moved his leg to hide it. I turned around to the others to see that they hadn’t seen his penis.

I started to wonder, had Charizard been rude towards me not because I was an unworthy trainer, but because he wanted me but simply couldn’t? The more I thought of it, the more I grew aroused as well. I grinned and thought to myself, “Looks I like you too, Charizard.”

Hours later, Tracey and Misty had gone to sleep. Charizard had fully thawed and only needed rest. I stayed for a little while longer to whisper in Charizard’s ear, “If you really do like me… I guess I don’t mind.” I gave Charizard a great hug while rubbing near his pubic area to confirm. His penis poked out again, but he wasn’t hiding it from me. I broke the hug to go to sleep with the others, smiling giddily.

Afterwards, we had defeated Tad, following up on the promise that we would rematch once Charizard would obey my commands. It turned out that I was right. Charizard was only disobedient because he was trying to hide that he liked me, but he didn’t need to hide it anymore since I had found out. He was also rebellious because he was mad at himself for liking me, a human, instead of another Pokemon. Charizard thought that he and I couldn’t be together, but I had proved him wrong that night.

While the crew and I were walking towards our next destination, Charizard suddenly burst out of his Pokeball. The others, backed off as he started to fly. He swooped down and carried me by my shoulders. I had left my Pokeballs in my backpack, which landed safely on the ground. “Pika Pika!” Pikachu said in sudden surprise. “Ash! Come back!” Misty shouted, preparing to release her Pokemon just in case. “Don’t worry about me!” I yelled back. “I’ll find you!”

We flew together for a few minutes. I wondered where he was taking me, and more importantly, what he was going to do to me. We soared over a few islands at high speeds, but stopped above one. Charizard and I stooped down low, where I saw that he was leading me to a cave in a mountain.

He safely let me go outside the cave, where I saw that that the cave led to nowhere else, it just was a large alcove. “Charizard.,,” I started to say, but couldn’t finish. We walked deeper into the cave to make sure no Pokemon could spy upon us.  
Charizard decided that we had gone deep enough and came to a stop. It was a bit chilly deeper inside the cave, so I stuck close to him. Charizard then turned around and his arm slowly outreached to the back of my head. His head lowered towards mine and I closed my eyes as we kissed. It was messy since his tongue was overpowering mine and was nearly too large to fit into my mouth.

I noticed a smell start merging with the scent of saliva underneath. The faintly musky scent grew stronger as passionate moments passed. When the scent could grow stronger no more, Charizard and I parted mouths. His tongue retreated from my mouth and my eyes opened to look down. I gasped in sudden surprise and almost started to regret my decision. “Ch-charizard! You’re huge!”

Charizard on average were 5’7”, but I got lucky when I found my Charmander sick in a storm. He had so much latent power, which can be seen by his monstrous height of 7 feet. That size translated into his penis as well. I could only stare in awe at the shining red monster between his legs.

It must have been over a foot long, but I was more intimidated by the raw girth of his throbbing manhood. The human-phallic shaped member was above 2 inches in width and a knot at the base that must have been twice that.

My shaking knees buckled and I fell. The salty scent grew intoxicating when it was directly in front of my face. I could see it throbbing, sending strings of precum shortly flying. I held the bottom of the head in my hand, letting his copious pre dribble out onto my hand. “You’re… warm.” It was an understatement, the heat of his cock was more hot than warm.

I moved my head closer to it and opened my mouth. It was too large to fit into my mouth, so I could only wrap my mouth around the urethral slit and let the hot, clear liquid flow into my mouth. Charizard huffed as I tasted his salty fluids. He and I were both losing our virginity together, I realized. My hands were dripping with slime as I felt all around his monstrous shaft, tracing every bulging vein to the base of his knot.

Charizard started to slowly take off my pieces of clothing as I tasted his manhood, unable to stop myself from licking away at his cock. The more pieces of clothing Charizard stripped, the more I needed the warmth from his manhood. Once he had removed my undergarments, revealing my raging boner, he walked backwards and slumped against the wall.

Shivering from the cold air, I walked towards him. He was going to let me do it myself so I can pace myself. He huffed a bit of fire to warm the area around him to make it more enticing, not that I needed more persuasion.

Charizard’s clawed arms outreached and his hands and mine clasped together as I squatted over him. I looked down to see the monster beneath me as I lowered myself onto it. The moist head waited right outside my virgin ass. Charizard nodded as to reassure me. I inhaled deeply then lowered myself onto it.

At first, I thought it would be impossible. I pushed down lightly but it just felt like I was trying to sit on bicycle seat, but with more and more pressure I started to feel myself painfully open up and his thick head start to push itself in. I gripped Charizard’s hand harder as I crouched further down, slowly accepting more of his thick cock.

I had to stop once my ass closed around the end of his cock’s head. I couldn’t force myself to go down any further. My insides felt like it was on fire but Charizard was ecstatic. “You think you can handle it from here, buddy?” I asked while wincing. My Pokemon nodded and grabbed my hips. I tried to relax myself as much as I could as he started pushing me down, but only found myself groaning in pain.

I was glad I put myself in Charizard’s hands, literally. He made it a lot easier for the both us. Instead of continuously grinding downwards like I was doing, he raised me up and down with each thrust. It allowed me to adjust to his size a little and gain a few more millimeters of his cock each time. I tried to bounce with him as well, but the pain was already taking too much energy out of me.

By the time we had gotten halfway through his monstrous cock, I was sweating from every pore. I don’t know if it was from the steaming hot air surrounding him for because sex was just naturally a work out. It was probably both, and that was probably why my body temperature felt like it had gone up a few degrees.

Charizard would often pause in between thrusts, as more time was needed for me to adjust. I could feel his cock throbbing inside of me, spurting its juices deeper into my bowels, preparing my tunnels for his shaft.

I still couldn’t believe my cock was still rock hard. It got more and more painful, but also more and more pleasurable. I would have passed out from how much it hurt if I weren’t so aroused. For what seemed like the first time in forever, Charizard seemed to care for me. He stopped when my groans turned to a sudden shout. “It’s alright, Charizard. Keep going.” I would have to tell him.

At one point, I had to stop and give myself a rest. “I need to get off.” I told him, patting at his hands to let me go. Charizard removed his grip from me and I slowly got up, legs quivering in joy as his cock retreated from my ass. “That’s gonna leave a mark.” I said as nearly 8 long inches slid out from underneath me. A miniature puddle of Charizard’s precum flowed of me and onto his lap, not that he seemed to mind.

My hands automatically went to touch around my anus. It was gaping wide and raw to the touch. I was having trouble even standing straight. Charizard then reached over and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me closer to him so that he could lift me into the air. “Woah, hey!” I shouted as he turned me around. The fire Pokemon laid my rear gently against his chest and I understood what he wanted. His neck craned forward as I got myself comfortable. I felt his tongue start to reach into me, warm and wet. I gasped as it inched deeper, calming my raw and burning insides. “Yes, Charizard…” I moaned as his snout opened around my crotch to push his tongue further.

I wanted to give Charizard the same pleasure he was giving. In front of me was his throbbing cock, and if I extended my body, I could reach it. I slowly crawled against his round belly until my face hovered against the head of his dick. I wrapped my two hands around its girthy shaft, lathering my hands in his neverending slime.

I giddily shuddered one last time before embracing his dick with my lips. The warm salts flooded my mouth with flavor. I enjoyed the taste greatly, so I fed more of him into me, letting him touch the back of my throat while I rubbed his shaft.

Charizard and I tasted each other until my jaws started to hurt. My mouth felt dry from all the salt in his precum, even though it was soaking wet with it. I pulled it out from my mouth, gasping for air and then swallowing what was left in me. “I think I’m ready.” I told Charizard. “I wanna go all the way this time.” My breath shook as his tongue retracted from within me. Charizard nodded and began turning me back around.

My Pokemon set me down gently and I very easily got to where I was before. His saliva made a squelching noise as his arms bobbed my body up and down his lengthy member. It didn’t hurt as much as before, but it was still extremely difficult. I was glad Charizard was nice enough to prolong his thrusts so that I had more time to adjust to every new inch.

Each minute felt like hours, but eventually, I was able to reach Charizard’s knot. By then, his penis would prod against my skin, but his thick and stiff shaft also naturally made me curve my back so the bulge could barely be seen.

“There’s no way I’m going to get that in.” I said to Charizard, sitting at the top of his knot. It was half the size of my rear and was more likely to split me in half than go in. Still, something told me it was going to be very hard making Charizard cum unless it was in me. “Doesn’t hurt to try.” I lied, I knew it probably would hurt.

I spent a long time trying to grind the knot into myself. Charizard was at first afraid to help in, because he knew his size was already super painful. I was making minimal process on my own and got impatient, so I said to Charizard, “Just push it in, don’t worry about me.” I saw a look of doubt on his draconic face, but he obeyed. His put his arms around me and I bit my lip, preparing myself for more agony.

Suddenly, I felt the superior strength of a dragon push me down. I groaned my body was being crushed by the brutal strength of Charizard. It only got worse as the pain of overstretching in my rear increased, but it was working, my hole was opening up to fit his huge knot into me, and surprisingly, my own dick was absurdly aroused and was on the brink of ejaculation.

Just as it felt like a bone was about to break in my body, I got over the widest part of his knot and I suddenly smacked against his crotch, creating a loud slap against him. I screamed in pain and pleasure as his penis shot forward another inch or two and as my own spurted out semen against Charizard’s belly. I heard him roar as his knot shoved itself into my anal cavity and throbbed against the taut walls. I felt semen pump up from the base of his cock and I felt myself tiring at a rapid rate as boiling hot cum poured into my stomach. I couldn’t even stay awake long enough to feel him finish breeding him. The energy of arousal had gone away when I reached climax, so I fell asleep with his cock still inside of me.

I must’ve been asleep for hours, but the first thing I felt when woke up was an aching pain in every muscle my body. I also felt Charizard’s cock still in me, but also gallons of cum within my stomach. My head was resting against Charizard’s stomach, who was snoring in his sleep. I pushed myself off of his belly and felt around my stomach, which was pumped full of cum and as round as a pregnant woman’s. I felt around my ass, which was warm, wet, and stung like nothing I’ve felt before when I touched it. Charizard’s knot was so large that it wouldn’t let any of his cum out, and it must’ve also increased in size while I was asleep because it wouldn’t budge. “How am I gonna explain this to the crew?” I asked myself before waking the dragon.


End file.
